Round:002
__TOC__ Overview This challenge can only be accessed once Round No. 001 has been cleared. Rewards *300,000 Summoner XP *1 Gem *Crystal Staff Summoner Weapon Preparations You may use 1 squad for this battle. Leaders are locked to Summoners and all Summoning Pedestals are available. Element Mastery restrictions are still in place so plan accordingly to defeat the foes ahead. You are allowed 1 item set for all battles. There is no cooldown when using a friend. Recommended Weapons *Star Bow: Adds status ailments to attack (most importantly Sickness), essential to canceling Grahdens' ultimate attacks *Crystal Staff: Provides high Def and Rec buffs and a reliable method of restoring HP (friend only if first attempt) Recommended Units *Elimo: Provides 50% mitigation as 7* (2-turn 50% mitigation as Omni Rarity) & restores HP *Soleil: Heals HP and status ailments & provides BB-on-hit *Kyle: Provides hit count buffs to increase normal attack damage, potentially countering BC efficacy reduction *Averus: Provides 50% mitigation & inflicts Sickness *Tora: Can inflict Sickness *Isterio: Can inflict Sickness *Reud: Provides HoT (Heal over Time) & BB-on-hit *Golzo: Provides HoT (Heal over Time), BoT (BB over Time), and can fill BB gauges of other units Avoid bringing Light and Dark units as much as possible, as Grahdens can add Light and Dark elements to attack. Battle Grahdens *''Leader's Barrage'' - 13 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & adds Light and Dark element to attack for 2 turns *Every 5 turns **''Apocalypse'' - Fixed 6,666 damage attack on all foes & removes all buffs **This can be cancelled when crossing HP thresholds on a turn that is a multiple of 5 *Turn 1 **''Soul Rejection'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 160% of HP as damage *Every 3 turns **''Vanishing Wave'' - Removes all buffs on all foes **Grahdens will only cast this once if crossing an HP threshold on a turn that is a multiple of 3 *At < 75% HP **''Vanishing Wave'' - Removes all buffs on all foes *At < 50% HP **''Vanishing Wave'' - Removes all buffs on all foes *At < 30% HP **Transforms into Twilight God Grahdens Twilight God Grahdens *Vulnerable to Sick, Injury *Every 5 turns **''Apocalypse'' - 10 combo Dark attack that deals 60% of HP as damage to all foes & ignores mitigation ***Count continues from Phase 1. ***Guarding every 5 turns is recommended *''Jupiter Rising'' - 16 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns *''Chrono Ultimatum'' - 25 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns *Every 2 turns **''Lean Adjustment'' - 8 combo Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Atk and Rec by 80% for 3 turns *At < 60% HP **''"Should I get serious now?"'' - 80% damage reduction for 1 turn & reduces resistance to Sick by 60% for 3 turns *Next turn **''"Here I go! Be careful!"'' - 80% damage reduction for 1 turn *Next turn **If Sick is not applied ***''Apocalypse Zero'' - Apocalyptic Dark attack on all foes that deals 500% of HP as damage. Ignores mitigation **If Sick is applied ***''I think I'm getting old..."'' - Reduces own Atk by 60%, Def by 50% and Rec by 50% for 3 turns *At < 30% HP **Transforms into Effulgent Dusk Grahdens Effulgent Dusk Grahdens *Every 5 turns **''Apocalypse'' - 10 combo Dark attack that deals 60% of HP as damage on all foes & ignores mitigation ***Counting continues from Phase 2. ***Guarding every 5 turns is highly recommended *''Variable Rise'' - 18 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec Down effects for 1 turn *''Chrono Ishrion'' - 26 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & activates 2,000 HP Dark barrier *At < 90% HP **''Svate Rauben'' - 18 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 25-50% & reduces BC efficacy by 40% for 2 turns *At < 70% HP **''Svate Rauben'' - 18 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 25-50% & reduces BC efficacy by 40% for 2 turns *At < 60% HP **''Lean Adjustment'' - 8 combo Dark attack on foe with highest HP & reduces Atk and Rec by 80% for 3 turns ***Used 3 times. **Starts using the following attack: ***''"Grahdens is deep in concentration...'' - 25% boost to own Atk & 50% boost to own Def for 3 turns ****If more than 1 BB/SBB is used *****''Solitus Call'' - 18 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, invalidates all Leader Skills for 3 turns & reduces BC efficacy by 40% for 2 turns *****May coincide with Apocalypse *At < 50% HP **Starts BB limit rule **If more than 3 BB/SBB is used ***''Svate Rauben'' - 18 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 25-50% & reduces BC efficacy by 40% for 2 turns *At < 40% HP **''Apocalypse'' - 10 combo Dark attack that deals 60% of HP as damage on all foes & ignores mitigation **''Apocalypse'' can occur twice if this threshold is crossed on a turn multiple of 5 *At < 30% HP **''Svate Rauben'' - 18 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 25-50% & reduces BC efficacy by 40% for 2 turns *At < 20% HP **''Overdrive'' - 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn *Next turn **''False Dawn'' - 28 combo enormous Dark attack on all foes, 100% damage reduction against Light, Dark types for 2 turns & recovers 98,999 - 99,999 HP for 3 turns **Using a mitigator and guarding all other units is highly recommended *At < 10% HP **''Svate Rauben'' - 18 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 25-50% & reduces BC efficacy by 40% for 2 turns